


pogonip

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>pogonip \POG-uh-nip\, noun:<br/>An ice fog that forms in the mountain valleys of the western U.S.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	pogonip

It’s the third day of no windows at 221B and the room temperature is the same as outside: -7 degrees. John’s sitting in the front room, typing with two fingers while Sherlock is, for whatever reason, watching EastEnders. His shoulder is seizing up from the cold. He needs to get out of here. He finishes the blog entry and closes the laptop with a clunk. “I won’t be in for tea. I’m going to Sarah’s.”  
In a second, Sherlock is blocking his exit, enfolding him in his arms and his coat and a kiss that warms John from the inside.


End file.
